1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush tank, and more particularly to a flush tank having a waste water receiving system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical flush tanks have been developed for flushing purposes, and comprise a single water inlet coupled to a water reservoir, to receive fresh or clean water from the water reservoir.
In order to save water, some of the typical flush tanks have been developed to provide one or more control devices, in order to control the water discharge quantity, and so as to flush different objects. However, the typical flush tanks are also required to be supplied with the fresh or clean water from the water reservoir, and may not receive waste water from different waste water generators or suppliers.
For example, much waste water may be contained in or discharged from the washbowls or washbasins everyday. However, the waste water is all discharged and may not be recycled or may not be used. Particularly, the waste water discharged from the washbowls or washbasins everyday may not be suitably recycled or used again.
Similarly, in swimming pools, much waste water may also be generated and discharged everyday. However, the waste water also may all be discharged and may not be recycled or may not be used, and may not be supplied into the flush tanks for flushing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flush tanks.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a flush tank including a waste water receiving system to receive waste water from various water suppliers or generators or reservoirs, to receive and use the waste water for flushing purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a flush tank comprising a tank member including a water entrance for coupling to a water reservoir and to receive water from the water reservoir, the tank member including a lower portion having a water outlet provided therein, and including an upper portion having a water inlet for receiving waste water, a first valve device attached to the lower portion of the tank member, to control the water entrance, and to allow little water to flow into the tank member via the water entrance, a valve member rotatably secured to the tank member with a pivot pin, to allow the valve member to be rotated relative to the tank member and to either open or enclose the water outlet of the tank member, a second valve device attached to the upper portion of the tank member, to control the water inlet, and to allow the waste water to flow into and to fill the tank member via the water inlet, and a control device disposed in the tank member to open and close the water outlet of the tank member, and to control water flowing out through the water outlet of the tank member.
The control device includes an arm pivotally secured to the tank member, a cable coupled between the arm and the valve member, to allow the arm to open the valve member via the cable, and a knob coupled to the arm to actuate the arm to open the valve member.
The control device further includes a lever pivotally secured in the tank member, the lever includes a first end having a retainer provided thereon to engage with the valve member, and to retain the valve member at an open position, and the lever includes a second end having a float provided thereon to selectively disengage the retainer from the valve member.
The control device further includes a bar having a first end pivotally secured in the tank member, the bar includes a second end having a weight provided thereon to engage with the float, and to depress the float, and to disengage the retainer from the valve member. The control device further includes a cable coupled between the arm and the bar, to allow the arm to rotate the bar, and to disengage the weight from the float.
The control device includes a beam having a middle portion pivotally secured to the tank member and having a first end and a second end, and a cable coupled between the first end of the beam and the valve member, to allow the beam to open the valve member via the cable. The control device includes a button attached to the second end of the beam to actuate the beam to open the valve member via the cable.
A waste water supplier may further provided and may include an exit coupled to the water inlet of the tank member. A water container may further provided to receive the waste water, and may be coupled to the water inlet of the tank member to supply the waste water into the tank member.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.